Paradox
by daemon-angelus
Summary: Lord Tyki Mikk did as he pleased. 'What I love, I destroy.' Oneshot.


**carrotshake: **DGM is my latest obsession xD gotta love the smexyness!

disclaimer: D.Gray-man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

**Paradox;**

Cigarette perched cautiously between his slender fingers, a nonchalant look masked the swirl of thoughts clouding his mind. Tophat and ebony jacket draped over the bench, Tyki Mikk ran a tan hand through his slick black hair. He felt the cross-like markings on his forehead, the mark of Noah, the mark of family, the mark of power. He smirked, amused that the villagers walking by did not realise the significance of those symbols. True, he did catch the eye of some women, giggling flirtingly as they passed him, but he reasoned it was more likely because of his dressing. The heat had been getting to him and his shirt was left half-unbuttoned, his lean and muscular chest teasingly attracting female attention.

To the Noah, who represented the Pleasures of the Ancient One, he disliked being the centre of attraction. That spot was usually filled by Road. No, Tyki Mikk preferred to stay on the sidelines, only showing his strength when it was truly necessary. Easygoing, he complied more than he ordered. To most humans, Tyki was the perfect gentleman: cultured, refined, smart, handsome, always impeccably dressed and mannered.

Most humans though, excluded the Exorcists from the Black Order. They saw Lord Tyki Mikk as something entirely different. He grinned slightly as he remembered the fear in his prey's faces, the words that stuttered out of their mouths as death loomed before them. _Murderer, sinner, beast, monster, fiend _-and his personal favourite- _sadist._

The idea of black and white enthralled Tyki. No, he wouldn't settle for the murky world humans seemed stuck within, the world of greyish uncertainty. Black and white were separate entities, and yet, it was having both sides that meant true enjoyment for Tyki. Such a contradiction, such a paradox, and yet here he was, living in separate worlds of black and white.

_Truly amusing..._

Golden eyes glinted at the thought. He could feel the smile growing on his lips, trying hard not to chuckle darkly. He loved the idea of it, living in a contradiction. It shouldn't be possible, and yet here he was. Tyki laughed, his head was spinning from the endless contemplation. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, the Portuguese grabbed his coat and tophat. He started strolling down the cobbled pavement, following the bank of the river to nowhere in particular.

* * *

Allowing his feet to take him wherever they desired, Tyki wandered through the outskirts of the village. The sun was setting, crimson streaks painting the once cerulean sky. He liked the evening sky; the vermillion heavens reminded him of blood. Musing to himself, the Noah was slightly startled at the sudden appearance of black-clad Exorcists. The silver Rose Cross emblazoned on their coats gleamed in the evening light, as though they were tempting him. Tempting him to kill. Tyki smiled.

"Good evening, gentlemen."

Tyki tipped his tophat in greeting, the smile on his lips growing impossibly wide. Something raged inside him, clawing at his chest, the bloodlust slowly overwhelming him. Still, Tyki maintained a composed and nonchalant expression, even as the Exorcists drew their weapons. Golden eyes gleamed sadistically. He could smell their fear, the Exorcists' tight grip on their weapons betraying their indifferent faces. It teased him, tempted him to kill once again. No matter how much he enjoyed toying during the hunt, in the end, the predator had to make sure his prey was dead. The rush, the metallic smell of blood, the morbid fascination at the expression of a man who knew he was going to die, the ultimate triumph, the final kill - _This_was what Tyki lived for. As he let loose the Tease, those pretty little devils, Tyki already knew the outcome of this fight.

The river would be dyed red tonight, much more than a mere reflection of the crimson heaven above...

As they say, Lord Tyki Mikk did as he pleased.

_What I love, I destroy._


End file.
